


Тайна "Волшебной лавки Олливандера"

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Satire, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: Бизнес есть бизнес, а деньги не пахнут





	Тайна "Волшебной лавки Олливандера"

Дверь бесшумно отворилась, и в комнату проскользнула Кэти.

— Доброе утро!

Мистер Олливандер отложил газету.

Кэти была сегодня особенно мила, под легкой мантией на ней было очаровательное платье в мелкий наивный цветочек.

— На улице уже совсем весна! — она распахнула оконные створки, и затхлый воздух комнаты тут же испарился, уступив место свежести и прохладе. — Как вы?

Мистер Олливандер усмехнулся.

— И не надейся, милая.

Кэти уселась в кресло, стоящее напротив, и склонила голову набок.

— Я всю ночь не могла уснуть от волнения.

— Но мы ведь условились? В конце концов, куда хуже будет, если я не успею этого сделать, — мистер Олливандер несколько раз кашлянул. — Увы, судьба распорядилась так, что мне просто не на кого больше рассчитывать.

Кэти расправила подол платья.

— Я знаю, что вы все хорошо обдумали и приняли решение, но все же… Мама говорит, что вы, должно быть, выжили из ума, — шепотом призналась она и обернулась на дверь, будто опасаясь, что та сейчас распахнется и на пороге возникнет смуглая горбоносая миссис Белл.

— Уверен, что миссис Белл останется довольна исходом событий, — улыбнулся мистер Олливандер. — Ты накроешь чай в столовой? Пока я кое-что приготовлю…

Кэти кивнула и торопливо вышла из комнаты.

За те полгода, что она работала в лавке, мистер Олливандер успел к ней по-отечески привязаться. Кэти была внимательной и смекалистой, а еще она могла выглядеть одновременно наивной и таинственной. У нее была отличная память, и она превосходно умела держать язык за зубами.

Придя в себя после трагической гибели жены и сына, мистер Олливандер взялся за поиски того, кому можно было бы передать семейное дело. В самом начале он думал приобщить к бизнесу выпускника Рейвенкло, среди них попадались исключительные экземпляры — умные, стабильно амбициозные, не лишенные авантюризма; он даже приглядывался к дочери этого оригинала Ксено Лавгуда, но Луна оказалась слишком яркой для такой работы, не всякий согласился бы получить в довесок к лучшей волшебной палочке свиток с рекомендациями по защите от мозгошмыгов.

Мистер Олливандер решил, что необходимо делать ставку на посредственность. У него было множество причин прийти к подобному мнению, и когда он понял это, то подробнейшим образом изучил выпуски факультета Хаффлпафф за последние пять лет — объяснить директору МакГонагалл интерес к архивам личных дел учеников не составило труда, та даже обрадовалась, в надежде, что среди выпускников школы мистеру Олливандеру посчастливится найти себе помощника — как вдруг однажды его осенило — Гриффиндор! Вот где он станет искать преемника!

Однако в итоге событий последних неспокойных лет, оказалось не так-то легко найти того, кто остался бы в тени: безрассудство и отвага гриффиндорцев словно толкали их в самую гущу событий. Не было ничего хуже, чем оставить лавку и секрет фирмы Олливандеров в руках вчерашнего героя войны: слишком много внимания и, как следствие, слишком велико искушение продолжить вершить славные дела несмотря ни на что.

Нет.

Мистеру Олливандеру требовался ученик не робкий, но скромный, однажды уже столкнувшийся со смертельной опасностью и сделавший из нее вывод: инстинкт самосохранения — самый мощный инстинкт любого живого существа. В жизни Кэти Белл случалось даже это.

Мистер Олливандер устроил все таким образом, чтобы его избранница сама обратилась к нему в поисках работы, чтобы никоим образом не вызвать ни малейшего подозрения в заведомой протекции. Благо это оказалось нетрудно — магическое общество не располагало рабочими местами в достаточной мере, вчерашние выпускники Хогвартса сталкивались с этой проблемой буквально сразу по окончании школы. Поэтому объявление в «Ежедневном пророке» производителя лучших волшебных палочек о поиске подмастерья сразу же решило все проблемы, правда, многим пришлось отказать, но никто не ушел обиженным, каждый в глубине души и сам подозревал, что недостоин этого места.

Кэти недоумевала, но радовалась. Она действительно не ожидала, что именно ее из десятков других претендентов выберет привередливый старикан.

Уже на следующий день она явилась на работу на четверть часа раньше положенного. Мистер Олливандер одобрительно улыбался и кивал.

Обучение началось с истории покупок, Кэти предстояло изучить и запомнить множество имен и составляющих волшебных палочек, проданных мистером Олливандером за последние шестьдесят лет. В перерывах между обучением Кэти прибиралась — сначала в лавке, а затем потихоньку стала наводить порядок и в личных помещениях. На ее плечи постепенно легла забота о питании и здоровье старика-учителя.

С каждым днем мистер Олливандер все больше убеждался в правоте своего выбора. И вот наступил момент, когда он почувствовал, что силы стали оставлять его. Это произошло неожиданно. Он всего лишь хотел осветить себе путь наверх в спальню, прошептал «Люмос!», но ничего не произошло. Волшебство будто покинуло его. Сначала мистер Олливандер испугался, что все-таки не успел передать лавку, но уже утром его магия снова была при нем.

Приняв этот случай как знак, мистер Олливандер попросил Кэти задержаться после работы и за ужином, в располагающей, почти семейной обстановке, посвятил ее в свои планы. Кэти отреагировала именно так, как он ожидал: она была польщена, удивлена, обрадована, но не стала говорить о своей непригодности. Она лишь спросила, когда же он научит ее сбору сырья и производству? «В ближайшие дни, милая, — улыбаясь, ответил мистер Олливандер. — Для того, чтобы я мог передать знания и лавку, тебе необходимо дать Непреложный обет». Кэти согласно кивнула.

И вот наконец день Непреложного обета и передачи лавки настал.

Мистер Олливандер надел свой лучший сюртук, поправил шейный платок и, оглядев комнату, спустился в столовую.

Кэти разлила чай по чашкам.

— Береги этот сервиз, милая, он достался мне по наследству от деда, — мистер Олливандер аккуратно размешал сахар и отложил ложечку. — Сегодня я в последний раз буду пить из него чай…

— Мистер Олливандер, вы можете забрать его с собой. Я вообще чувствую себя немного неловко… Такое чувство, будто я обворовываю вас, — Кэти грустно улыбнулась. — Мне вполне достаточно, что теперь лавка станет моей, остальное…

— Нет, лавка и весь этот дом — единое целое. К тому же, я давно подготовил себе тыл. И, поверь, все это — плата. Чуть позже ты выйдешь замуж, родишь ребенка, а может и нескольких, но именно первенец — неважно, мальчик или девочка — унаследует от тебя этот дом и лавку, и знания, остальные должны будут уйти. Такова была задумка самого первого Олливандера, ступившего на землю Великобритании и открывшего здесь свой бизнес.

Кэти смущенно поежилась.

— Я сделаю все, чтобы не подвести вас, мистер Олливандер, и не обмануть ваших ожиданий.

— О, в этом я уверен! — мистер Олливандер допил чай и, отложив крахмальную клетчатую салфетку, поднялся. — Ты готова? Приступим? Свидетель вот-вот прибудет.

Кэти кивнула.

* * *

— Повернем табличку на «Закрыто», — пробормотал мистер Олливандер, подходя к двери, — чтобы никто не смог нам помешать. Забавно, мимо идут люди и никто даже не подозревает, какое важное дело вершится здесь и сейчас…

Кэти стояла в центре крошечного торгового зала. Было заметно, что ею овладела внезапная робость.

— Не волнуйся, милая, это дело нескольких минут, — улыбнулся мистер Олливандер.

Раздался хлопок аппарации, и у дверей возник гоблин.

— Мистер Ортрук! Вы как раз вовремя.

Гоблин сухо кивнул, прошел к стулу и молча уселся в ожидании сделки. Мистер Олливандер протянул Кэти ладонь. В рукопожатии они обхватили пальцами запястья друг друга и в тот же миг светящиеся нити обвили их руки. Кэти испуганно выдохнула.

— Обещаешь ли ты, Кэти Белл, принять от меня знание тайны «Лавки Олливандера» и хранить ее ото всех до конца своих дней? — спросил мистер Олливандер.

— Обещаю.

— Обещаешь ли ты, Кэти Белл, сделать все, что в твоих силах, чтобы обеспечить лавке уход и процветание?

— Обещаю.

— Обещаешь ли ты, Кэти Белл, когда магия начнет оставлять тебя, передать лавку во владение своему первенцу или лучшему из лучших, избранного тобой после предварительной проверки на пригодность, заключив с ним такой же Непреложный обет?

— Обещаю.

— Да будет так, — сказал мистер Ортрук, спрыгнул со стула и протянул мистеру Олливандеру записку. — Счет за услугу свидетеля и его молчание. Всего доброго.

Хлопок — и гоблин исчез.

Кэти потерла запястье, еще недавно охваченное светящимися нитями Обета.

— Ну вот и все, Кэти, — улыбнулся мистер Олливандер. — Осталась самая малость — тайна «Лавки Олливандера», пойдем.

Кэти на дрожащих ногах проследовала за мистером Олливандером в подсобку. Там он провел рукой по стене, и в ней открылась ниша.

— Это пергамент, написанный рукой самого первого владельца лавки, — пояснил мистер Олливандер и сдул пыль с бумаги. — Прочти его. Остальное я передам тебе на словах.

Дрожащими пальцами Кэти развернула ветхий свиток.

«Мой дорогой преемник!

Этим пергаментом я посвящаю тебя в хранители Тайны «Волшебной лавки Олливандера». Прочти и запомни все, что сказано в нем, рано или поздно ты должен будешь поделиться своим знанием, после чего обязуешься покинуть дом и лавку навсегда, оставив ее на попечение нового хозяина.

А пока — знай, из чего бы ты ни делал волшебные палочки, главное — умей создать вокруг них ореол тайны и недоступности, исключительности и неповторимости; только в этом случае тебя ждут богатство, успех и слава, которых ни один из мастеров волшебных палочек, будь он хоть в сотни раз опытнее и сильнее тебя, не добьется.

Я открываю тебе главную Тайну, созданию которой посвятил всю свою жизнь: для того, чтобы колдовать, волшебнику совершенно не нужна волшебная палочка!

Надеюсь, что ты станешь всячески поддерживать и популяризировать обратное, продавая простакам бесполезные деревяшки, которые на самом деле нужны им, как здоровым — костыли. Бизнес есть бизнес, мой дорогой потомок, а деньги не пахнут.

Желаю тебе благоразумия и процветания.

Д. Олливандер».

Некоторое время Кэти стояла молча. Мистер Олливандер улыбался.

— Кипарис, волос единорога, умеренно гибкая, одиннадцать дюймов, верно, милая? — мистер Олливандер кивнул. — А я, например, первый из владельцев лавки выдумал измерять клиента перед продажей. Многие просто уверены, что все эти манипуляции помогают мне найти единственно необходимую палочку…

— Но ведь это… Обман? — Кэти ошарашенно посмотрела в лукавые белесые глаза мистера Олливандера.

— Бизнес, милая, — ответил тот, разведя руками.

— И вы хотите сказать, что я могу… — Кэти уставилась на свою ставшую вмиг бесполезной волшебную палочку.

— Конечно! Попрактикуйся на досуге, ты увидишь, что часто эти деревяшки даже мешают…

— А как же палочки Гарри Поттера и Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? Гарри рассказывал, что они были сестрами, а Бузинная палочка?..

— Номер нашего сейфа в Гринготтс — двадцать четыре, — мистер Олливандер пропустил ее вопрос мимо ушей, как недостойный внимания. — Состояние «Лавки Олливандера» сейчас даже подсчитать трудно, могу тебя уверить, нуждаться ты не будешь. Мне причитается пенсия, все финансовые отчеты ты будешь получать от мистера Ортрука, предупреждаю только об одном: никогда не ввязывайся в займы министерству…

Кэти приоткрыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но силы вдруг оставили ее, и она, покачнувшись, осела на пол.

— Ничего, милая, от счастья еще никто не умирал! Я ведь вообще на собственного отца чуть с кулаками не бросился, — рассмеялся мистер Олливандер и прошептал «Агуаменти!».


End file.
